Carpe Diem KakaxSaku Ligero SasuxSaku
by Spiky-sama
Summary: Qué ocurre cuando amaste a alguien tanto, que crees que no podrás amar jamás de esa forma a nadie más?


-Felicidades Sakura!! Hoy haces 4 meses que estás con Sasuke verdad?-Ino me dijo desde su puesto detrás del mostrador de la floristería Yamanaka.

-Si; si…-Puse mi mejor sonrisa- bueno…me tengo que ir yendo. Vamos a…umm...celebrarlo…- Volví a sonreír a pesar de que la sonrisa no me llegaba a los ojos. Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi nueva casa, la enorme y desolada mansión Uchiha.

-Ya he llegado Sasuke-kun- deje las bolsas de la compra en la cocina y me dirigí a buscar mi novio y futuro prometido.

Estaba sentado en el jardín sentado en el patio, observando tranquilamente el agua del estanque.

-Hola Sasuke- volví a sonreír, aunque falsamente, algo que hago desde hace quatro meses a pesar de que yo no me di cuenta hasta hace poco.

-Hola Sakura! Qué tal estás hm?- Sasuke se levantó y se acercó a mí para darme un largo y tierno beso de bienvenida.- Felicidades

-Heh heh…Felicidades Sasuke.- le di un beso en la mejilla- Voy a hacer la cena, vale?-

Entré a la cocina y empezé a cocinar un buen sushi para cenar, después de todo 4 meses era mucho y había que celebrarlo.

"Pfff..celebrarlo…." suspiré y giré la cabeza de lado a lado como intentando sacarme el pensamiento de la cabeza. "No sé en qué estoy pensando…tal vez esto sea un error…"

[iSasuke se había ido de la Villa en busca de poder con Orochimaru. Durante aquél tiempo, Naruto también se había ido con el sannin Jirayia y me encontraba realmente sola. Pero Kakashi siempre estuvo a mi lado y me ayudó a sobrepasar todos los momentos difíciles.

Pronto se convirtió para nosotros en una costumbre el sentarse bajo la sombra de algún árbol y ver pasar el tiempo uno junto al otro; entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Kakashi, realmente enamorada y no ningún tipo de amor infantil como el que había llegado a sentir por Sasuke. Mi corazón se aceleraba al verlo al final de la calle, o bajo un árbol leyendo tranquilamente; estar junto a él me producía una tranquilidad que no encontraba en ningún lugar, me podía pasar el día entero mirando en aquel oscuro ojo ónice que tenía y no romper el contacto visual jamás. Fuimos pasando cada vez más tiempo juntos, hasta que llegó el punto que casi cada día nos las arreglábamos para vernos y charlar un rato o simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de el otro.

-Sakura…qué crees del amor?- preguntó distraídamente mientras leía su Icha Icha como siempre.

-Qué pienso? Hum…Kakashi, en un shinobi los sentimientos están prohibidos. Sin embargo, creo que proteger a algo o a alguien que te importe te puede llegar a hacer mucho más fuerte de lo que muchos piensan. La vida de un ninja es corta por eso siempre digo que hay que aprovechar lo que se te presenta. Carpe Diem..- dije mientras lo miraba sonriente.

-…Carpe Diem eh…?-pronunció pensativamente- Te riges especialmente por ese tipo de vida?- Kakashi empezó a juguetear con mis mechones de pelo rosáceos.

-Uhh..si Aprovecho al máximo el día - noté un ligero calor en las mejillas y supuse que me había empezado a poner roja.

-Umm…entonces…no te importará si hago esto verdad?- sin saber como ni cuándo los dulces labios de Kakashi me estaban besando tierna y apasionadamente; me costó reaccionar pero cuando lo hice, deslicé mis manos colgándome a su cuello mientras notaba como él enredaba las suyas en mi cabello, forzándome a acercarme a él.

Cuándo abrí los ojos vi su rostro, hermoso, como el de un ángel; realmente joven.

Alcé la mano y tracé la línea de su fuerte mandíbula, llegando a su barbilla y acariciando sus labios con la yema de mis dedos.

Aquél fue el día, el día en que caí locamente enamorada del jounin de pelo plateado.

Tiempo después nos veíamos aún con más frecuencia, quedábamos en su casa y nos pasábamos las noches en su cama, abrazados y disfrutando del contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo las sábanas, o escuchando el sonido de nuestros corazones que latían juntos como uno sólo. Aquellos fueron días felices, hasta que llegó aquél otro día…

-No podemos seguir con esto…-Esto no lo dije yo, por supuesto, Kakashi me miraba fríamente; aunque yo sabía que aquella mirada no era más que un escudo.

-Q-qué?! Por qué?- lágrimas empezaron a formarse en mis ojos a pesar de que yo me esforzaba por aguantarlas.

-…Si alguien supiese esto…no sabría que es lo que podría pasar..me lo he pasado muy bien de verdad, pero esto tiene que acabar ya..Lo siento..- Kakashi se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sin ni siquiera esperarme, sin decirme ni una palabra más. Ya está…el adiós, el fin; el mundo se cayó sobre mi…

-Lo sientes…Ja!- sonreí amargamente mientras las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas como cascadas plateadas.-…te odio Hatake Kakashi, me has roto el alma y el corazón…- susurré mientras me colapsaba en el suelo, sabía que él; siendo shinobi y teniendo un fino oído me oiría.

-Ha muerto?!- por lo visto Kakashi había ido a una misión de la que estaba seguro que moriría, el muy imbécil pensó de que de esta forma no me haría tanto daño su muerte.

Cada medianoche me levantaba por mí misma e iba a la piedra del memorial, descalza y en pijama. Me adentraba en el bosque hasta salir al claro donde se encontraban todos los nombres de los shinobis caídos, me sentaba y trazaba una y otra vez su nombre con el dedo.- Ha…ta…ke, Ka…ka…shi…- sílaba por sílaba, me pasaba las noches allí, envuelta en penumbra. No volví a sonreír, no volví a ver, para mi el día más soleado era el más frío y oscuro, no existía la primavera para mi, ni el verano, sólo el eterno invierno…

Mi mirada era fría, comía y bebía pero estaba muerta por dentro, soy una muñeca sin alma, una simple marioneta.

Cuándo Sasuke volvió y se ganó la confianza de toda la Villa me pidió que saliese con él.

Acepté, tal vez volvería a conocer lo que era amar, pero fue pasando el tiempo; y yo sentía un vacío que Sasuke, por mucho que quisiese no podía eliminar. Aprendí a sonreír de manera que no se notase que no era una sonrisa sincera, sino otra de mis muchas máscaras que fui creando poco a poco, para que la gente pensase que estaba bien.[/i

"Bien…ju!" me carcajeé amargamente mientras ponía la mesa.

Cenamos 'felizmente' mientras 'conversábamos' sobre cosas que nos habían ocurrido aquél día, y luego fuimos a la cama.

Otra vez, allá hacia las 12 me desperté, era ya mi propio reloj biológico el que hacia que me despertase. Me alejé de la penumbrosa mansión Uchiha y me adentré en el abandonado apartamento de Kakashi. Me senté en su cama, la cuál habíamos compartido tantas noches de caricias, besos y ternura…Y lloré. Lloré como cada noche, lloré como cada día, lloré como cada mes he llorado durante 3 largos años.

-Sakura, tengo una misión ANBU para ti.- Tsunade me dijo desde su despacho. Una misión, era perfecto; una misión en la que podría olvidarme de mis 4 meses con Sasuke y concentrarme en las intrincadas estrategias de ataque que requerían las misiones ANBU.

Tenía que asesinar a 8 shinobis que protegían a un señor feudal.

Llegué a mi destino, la Villa Oculta de la Niebla y fácilmente asesiné al señor feudal; de detrás de mí aparecieron los 8 guardaespaldas del señor feudal. Maté a 7, el octavo era muy fuerte y ágil; y consiguió lanzarme una penetrante estocada de katana cerca del corazón. De aquella no iba a salir, pero no iba a irme de aquella estúpida Villa sin cumplir mis objetivos; reuniendo todo el chakra que me quedaba maté al octavo y salí de allí.

Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre, mientras me acerco a Konoha; voy a morir…eso lo sé seguro. Tan seguro como que sigo amando a Kakashi, a pesar del dolor que me hizo pasar y lo mucho que hace que murió. Sonreí y prácticamente arrastrándome llegué a su apartamento, el suelo se llenaba de gotitas de sangre tras de mi camino. Me acosté en la cama de Kakashi, contando mis últimos respiros.-Ju..Carpe Diem eh?...-dije a nadie en particular, mi visión empezaba a nublarse, hasta quedarme a oscuras. Volví a sonreír, por única vez en 3 años, sinceramente.-Te he echado de menos, ahora estaré junto a ti para siempre…y aprovecharé mis días en el cielo al máximo…-tosí algo de sangre-

contigo…

para siempre…

[bCarpe Diem…[/b


End file.
